


Lionheart - Playlist

by brxkenprxmise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Idiots in Love, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenprxmise/pseuds/brxkenprxmise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The playlist fot these two idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart - Playlist

http://8tracks.com/czescniv/lionheart-aokaga


End file.
